undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
SAVE Point
A SAVE Point is a place where the protagonist can SAVE the game. Interacting with a SAVE Point fully restores HP and usually expresses the protagonist's current thoughts and determination. On the Genocide Route, SAVE Points instead indicate the number of monsters left in an area. When all monsters in an area have been killed, the message becomes "Determination.". List of SAVE Points Ruins * Ruins - Entrance (room 6: room_ruins1) ** The shadow of the ruins looms above, filling you with determination. * Ruins - Leaf Pile (room 12: room_ruins7) ** Playfully crinkling through the leaves fills you with determination. * Ruins - Mouse Hole (room 18: room_ruins12A) ** Knowing the mouse might one day leave its hole and get the cheese... It fills you with determination. *** Looks like cheese has a nibble taken out of it. Pacifist Ending Epilogue * Ruins - Home (room 31: room_ruins19) ** Seeing such a cute, tidy house in the RUINS gives you determination. Snowdin * Snowdin - Box Road (room 46: room_tundra3) ** The convenience of that lamp still fills you with determination. * Snowdin - Spaghetti (room 56: room_tundra_spaghetti) ** Knowing the mouse might one day find a way to heat up the spaghetti... It fills you with determination. *** It's a plate of lukewarm spaghetti. Seems like something tried eating it and just... Gave up. Pacifist Ending Epilogue * Snowdin - Dog House (room 61: room_tundra_lesserdog) ** Snow can always be broken down and rebuilt into something more useful. This simple fact fills you with determination. ** The thought that one day the dog will create the perfect snowdog fills you with determination. the protagonist petted Lesser Dog 3 or more times * Snowdin - Town (room 68: room_tundra_town) ** The sight of such a friendly town fills you with determination. On the Genocide Route, all Snowdin SAVE Points read "That comedian..." after arriving in Snowdin. The comedian is not Sans, as some mistake it to be, but Snowdrake, as confirmed by SAVE Points when sparing him: "The comedian got away. Failure." If the protagonist reaches Papyrus and defeats him without exhausting the kill count, the SAVE Points return to their usual state and a Genocide Route is aborted. Waterfall * Waterfall - Checkpoint (room 83: room_water2) ** The sound of rushing water fills you with determination. * Waterfall - Hallway (room 86: room_water4) ** A feeling of dread hangs over you... But you stay determined. * Waterfall - Crystal (room 94: room_water_savepoint1) ** Knowing the mouse might one day extract the cheese from the mystical crystal... It fills you with determination. *** Seems like the mouse has freed some of the cheese from the crystal somehow. Pacifist Ending Epilogue * Waterfall - Bridge (room 110: room_water_preundyne) ** The serene sound of a distant music box... It fills you with determination. ** The sound of muffled rain on the cavetop... It fills you with determination. the protagonist has not given an umbrella to the statue for the [[Piano Puzzle]] * Waterfall - Trash Zone (room 114: room_water_trashsavepoint) ** The waterfall here seems to flow from the ceiling of the cavern... Occasionally, a piece of trash will flow through... and fall into the bottomless abyss below. Viewing this endless cycle of worthless garbage... It fills you with determination. ** Partaking in useless garbage fills you with determination. the protagonist has already interacted with the SAVE point once * Waterfall - Quiet Area (room 116: room_water_friendlyhub) ** You feel a calming tranquility. You're filled with determination... * Waterfall - Temmie Village (room 128: room_water_temvillage) ** You feel... something. You're filled with detemmienation. * Waterfall - Undyne Arena (room 134: room_water_undynefinal) ** The wind is howling. You're filled with determination... ** The wind has stopped. You're filled with determination... fighting Undyne and killing her ** The howling wind is now a breeze. This gives you determination... fighting Undyne and sparing her Hotland * Hotland - Laboratory Entrance (room 139: room_fire_prelab) ** Seeing such a strange laboratory in a place like this... You're filled with determination. * Hotland - Magma Chamber (room 145: room_fire6) ** The wooshing sound of steam and cogs... it fills you with determination. * Hotland - Core View (room 155: room_fire_savepoint1) ** An ominous structure looms in the distance... You're filled with determination. * Hotland - Bad Opinion Zone (room 164: room_fire_mewmew2) ** Knowing the mouse might one day hack into the computerized safe and get the cheese... It fills you with determination. *** Seems like the mouse hacked the safe and took the cheese out. Pacifist Ending Epilogue * Hotland - Spider Entrance (room 176: room_fire_savepoint2) ** The smell of cobwebs fills the air... You're filled with determination. * Hotland - Hotel Lobby (room 183: room_fire_hotellobby) ** The relaxing atmosphere of this hotel... it fills you with determination. * Hotland - Core Branch (room 196: room_fire_core_branch) ** The air is filled with the smell of ozone... it fills you with determination. * Hotland - Core End (room 210: room_fire_core_premett) ** Behind this door must be the elevator to the King's castle. You're filled with determination. SAVE Points without dialogue * Castle Elevator (room 216: room_castle_elevatorout) * New Home (room 219: room_castle_front) * Last Corridor (room 231: room_sanscorridor) * Throne Entrance (room 232: room_castle_finalshoehorn) * Throne Room (room 235: room_castle_throneroom) * The End (room 236: room_castle_prebarrier) * True Lab (room 246: room_truelab_hub) * Flowey's World (Cannot be used; potentially fake) (room 293: room_f_room) * True Lab - Room with DT Extraction Machine (True Pacifist Route only, save point transforms into an Amalgamate) (room 256: room_truelab_determination) * True Lab - Bedroom (True Pacifist Route only) (room 251: room_truelab_bedroom) * Waterfall - Unnamed SAVE point (Genocide Route only, at the end of room 131 (room_water19)) de:SPEICHERpunkt fr:Point de SAUVEGARDE pl:Punkt ZAPISU ru:Точка сохранения zh:存檔點列表